True Colors
by miss mcGonagle
Summary: Luna helps Neville see his true worth. Songfic based on the Phil Collins song. NevilleLuna.


**Another Hideaway contest, see my bio for more information...this is a songfic. Let me know what you think--compliments and constructive criticism are both welcome.**

**Disclaimer: The lyrics (in italics) belong to Phil Collins and are from his song, "True Colors". ****The characters belong to JKR.**

_

* * *

_

_You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And the darkness, inside you_

_Can make you feel so small_

Neville Longbottom stood at the window of a quiet corridor and looked out at the Hogwarts greenhouses with a glum expression. Herbology, his best class, had been canceled today because Professor Sprout's Venomous Tentacula had contracted a virus and needed emergency attention from the Herbology instructor. Neville had offered to help but was turned down, as the work required a great deal of training he did not possess.

Neville was doubly disappointed because he had been hoping that a morning's worth of Herbology would take his mind off of the terrible Christmas break that had just ended.

His gran had been her usual, strict self, finding fault with Neville's school work, clothes and friends, in short; she drove him nuts. But the worst part of his holiday was their visit to his parents at St. Mungo's. This visit was just as painful as every other before it and Neville had left feeling lonely and unhappy. He had wished, not for the first time, that the Death Eaters had felt the least bit of mercy and had simply killed Frank and Alice Longbottom outright.

These wishes made Neville feel ill and he hated himself, but it was so difficult for him to see the vacant look in his mother's eyes when she shuffled up to him and handed him an empty candy wrapper at the end of each visit.

"Hello Neville."

Neville jumped at the familiar voice.

"Oh, hi Luna," he said, turning from the window to face Luna Lovegood who had crept up behind him as he stood, absorbed in his thoughts.

"Did you have a lovely holiday?"

"Yeah it was great," Neville lied.

"I don't think it was," said Luna dreamily, considering Neville with her large, round eyes. "Judging from your previous posture and expression I'd say that you had a miserable Christmas break."

Neville sighed and turned back to the window. When he had first met Luna, she had frightened him with her strange ideas and odd sense of fashion but overtime he had come to like her. Still, there were times that he wished she wasn't so blunt in her observations.

"It wasn't great," he conceded.

"You know Neville," said Luna, her voice losing a bit of its dreamlike quality, "you don't have to always hide your emotions. You could just tell people what's bothering you."

"People would make fun," Neville whispered, leaning his forehead against the window.

"I wouldn't."

Neville smiled in spite of himself. Luna would be the last person to laugh at him; she too knew what it was like to be an outcast, to be made fun of.

"My parent's are crazy," he said suddenly. "They lost their minds after being tortured and now they live in St. Mungo's. Gran makes me visit every Christmas and over summer break too."

Neville looked at Luna to see what she thought of this information. She merely watched him.

"I was only a baby when it happened," he added. "I never knew them and they don't know me."

"They know you," said Luna, her voice calm and certain, just as when she was talking about Crumple Horned Snorkacks. "They just can't express that."

Neville thought about this for a moment, remembering the candy wrappers from his mum that he kept in a box in his dorm.

"I'm a failure," he said, suddenly wanting to get everything off his chest. "I'm only good at Herbology and I have a terrible memory. I'm completely clumsy and awkward and even my friends are embarrassed to be around me at times."

Neville stopped speaking, his face flushed. He did not look at Luna; he was rather embarrassed by all the thoughts and feelings he had just divulged.

"You are _not _a failure, Neville Longbottom!"

Neville's mouth dropped open; Luna sounded more like Professor McGonagall than her usual airy self.

_But I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

"Remember our battle at the Ministry? You stood up to fully trained Death Eaters to protect your friends. And everyone knows that you are not just _good_ at Herbology, you're the best student at the school."

Neville turned pink at this compliment and Luna's voice softened.

"You're not a Gryffindor by accident, Neville," she told him. "The Sorting Hat knew what it was doing when it put you in that house. And maybe you are a bit clumsy or forgetful at times, _I've_ never been ashamed to call you my friend."

_Show me a smile then,_

_Don't be unhappy, can't remember_

_When I last saw you laughing_

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

Neville stared at her and Luna looked back, unblinking.

"Thanks Luna," he whispered.

Then he gave her a small smile. She might be a bit odd, but she certainly was a good friend.

The two friends stood and looked out the window in silence for a few minutes before Neville spoke again.

"Luna," he said softly, "I'm sorry if I ever thought you were a little strange. You're not. You're really wonderful. And your are the best friend I've ever had. Even better than Trevor."

Luna frowned.

"Are you teasing?" she asked, uncertain.

"Of course not!" Neville exclaimed.

Luna's frown faded and she beamed at Neville.

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," she told him earnestly. "I'm very honored to be your friend, Neville."

Neville grinned; it had taken him sixteen years, but he had finally found the friend he had always wanted, and needed. She was not what he had been expecting; she was so much more.

_And I'll see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_


End file.
